Sampah fic, file BoiFang yang terlantar
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: A BoiFang fic. Ini adalah kumpulan file yang tak pernah atau terlalu lama menganggur di alat ketik Author. Setiap chapter berbeda dengan yang lain, tidak melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya. Lebih pendek dari kuku jari. Drabble bukan drabble. Gaje. OOC dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Kritikan membangun di terima dengan lapang dada. Rate naik karena Halilintar, jadi Semi-M :v Oh sial ...
1. Chapter 1

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil membuat lorong rumah yang sepi itu menjadi berdecit. Suaranya kian mengeras menuju kamarnya. Pintu kamar Kaizo terbuka sedikit, sebuah kepala menyembul dari baliknya mengintip penghuni ruangan itu.

Kaizo menatapnya lelah, "Abang... Pang minta cerita," Adiknya bersuara dengan lemah.

"Baiklah, cerita yang 'itu' kan?" Ia mengangguk siap menyerahkan sebuah buku bergambar kepada Kaizo.

Kaizo menyuruhnya naik dengan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, Fang menurut.

Setelah merasa cukup nyaman Kaizo memulai ceritanya, "Alkisah di sebuah tempat yang nan jauh dari bisingnya perkotaan hiduplah seorang anak, ia hidup sebatang kara,"

Kaizo melirik adiknya yang masih menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan ceritanya walaupun sudah berkali-kali dibacakan dan telah mengetahui bagaimana akhirnya, "Ia tinggal beratapkan jembatan dan ber-alaskan kertas. Walaupun begitu ia tak pernah mengeluh, bahkan saat para orang dewasa menyuruhnya menjauh saat ia mendekat untuk menjajakan bunga yang dijualnya."

Buku itu menunjukkan gambar seorang anak berpakaian lusuh, dan dekil memegang bunga mawar walau begitu pipinya gembil, masih memiliki lemak bayi, wajahnya sayu tapi dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Seolah-olah dia tau jika ia berpikiran positif maka dunia akan menjadi lebih baik, Kaizo berpikir itu adalah bagaimana anak-anak yang masih berpegang teguh pada harapan menjalani hidupnya yang keras.

"Sayang beribu sayang! Suatu hari, ketika ia menjualkan bunganya ia bernasib sial. Sebuah mobil menabraknya, malang tak ada yang berpikiran untuk menolongnya. Orang-orang berpikir jika hal seperti ini sudah terbiasa terjadi. Dia berpikir diantara rasa sakit yang seperti membakar tubuhnya dari dalam dan luar fisiknya; "Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?" Pikirannya bertanya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia tak pernah terlalu berpikir jika ada yang berarti di kehidupannya, ia hanya mencurahkan kehidupannya kepada pikirannya yang tak pernah berhenti memberinya harapan, walaupun bahkan ia sendiri tak tau siapa yang sebenarnya telah ia bohongi. "Bahkan pada saat-saat terakhirku aku masih berpikir tentang hal lain. Jika di beri kesempatan yang lain aku ingin–""

Kaizo menghentikan ceritanya ketika melihat Fang yang ternyata telah tertidur di sampingnya.

Ia mematikan lampu di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"–Jika di beri kesempatan lain aku ingin melakukan hal yang berguna untuk keluargaku walaupun aku sendiri tak pernah tau siapa mereka, aku ingin sekali melindungi mereka. Karena aku tau, aku tau bagaimana rasa sendirian dan tak ada yang menemaniku bahkan saat aku membutuhkannya,"

Cerita di mana pada masa lalu seorang anak memberi harapan terakhirnya untuk di tukar dengan sebuah keinginan [pengharapan].

Bagaimana ia terlempar ke suatu tempat yang baginya tak asing karena sudah berkali-kali ia jalani, mengabaikan semua tanda-tanda yang ada tanpa menyadarinya.

Dan saat anak itu sudah sadar, semua telah terlambat untuk melakukan hal yang telah di janjikannya bersamaan dengan keinginannya. Ia yang telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri harus di hukum atas kesalahannya dengan terus merasakan penderitaan yang sama setiap kali ia menutup mata sepanjang riwayat hidupnya.

* * *

 **Dan... Cut~~~~!**

 **Sengaja saya tulis sampai sini karena memang ini CUMA rencana.**

 **Ini cuma semacam ide, gak tau kapan bakal di lanjutin atau malah gak. cuman mau berbagi lah sebagai sesama shipper klasik antara dua makhluk beda ras tapi satu gender ini.**

 **episode selanjutnya juga gak bakal ngelanjutin jalan cerita ini. Sesuai namanya, ini fic sampah di file saya, yang mau saya bersihkan dulu.**

 **Anggap aja sebagai back up file /derr/**

 **Kalau kapan-kapan saya ngeles alat tulisnya rusak atau filenya hilang~~~~**

 **Semoga para BoiFang shipper jiwanya tenang di alam sana /Ditembak/**

 **Saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau bermurah hati memberi kata-kata yang mendidik, karena saya butuh kritikan mendidik. Bukan kata 'lanjut'!**

 **Kalau mau nge-flame pun sebenarnya gak apa asalkan ada alasan yang mendukung, bukan karena pairingnya, melainkan kemampuan menulis saya!**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau tau mengapa kau tidur begitu nyenyak putraku? Karena, kau tahu bahwa kau di sayangi." Ibu Fang mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Apa kau belum mengerti sayangku?" ucapnya lagi sembari menatap lekat-lekat sang anak sulung.

"Keluarga ini butuh sinar leih baik, dari dirimu putraku ... dan karena kita adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga harus tetap bersama selamanya ... Fang" Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja iya bu, jika aku pergi, aku akan kembali." Ucap anak tersebut kepada sang ibu.

"Kita akan bisa bertemu lagi, Karena kau memancarkan cahayamu sendiri. Cahaya yang kau pancarkan adalah cahayamu, Cahaya yang hanya di pancarkan olehmu. Yang bernama Cahaya Malam atau Night Light, Kau di takdirkan bersama dengan Cahaya Pagi atau Morning Light. Karena itulah, ketika kau begitu marah dan sedih Malam akan menemanimu selalu anakku." ucap ibunya Fang sembari berdiri untuk mencium kening Fang, lalu berkata, "Nah sekarang waktunya kau tidur, Selamat malam . . . Fang." Ibu Fang beranjak setelah melihat Fang mulai menutup mata.

'Kau tidur begitu nyenyak, putraku . . . Karena kau tahu kau disayangi.'Ucapan sang ibu terus terngiang ngiang di kepala Fang, yang membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya sembari bercucuran keringat. Keringat yang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya (bertampang Uke-Ishnya). Fang masih terengah-engah karena mimpinya itu.  
Apa arti dari mimpi masa kecilnya itu? Tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, Fang kembali menutupi seluruh badannya dan kembali tidur.

 ***Ke-esokan Harinya***

Fang berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba untuk membeli minuman (Ying bangun kesiangan, jadi dia tidak sempat membuatkan Fang makanan ataupun minuman.)  
ketika dia sampai di sana dia melihat Ochobot sedang menunggu pembeli, sambil menopang dagu tapi ketika dia melihat Fang dia langsung tersenyum hangat kepada Fang. Fang dengan sedikit tergesa mengatakan pesanannya, Ochobot membuatkan pesanan Fang.

Kemudian Fang memberikan bayarannya dan kembali berlari ke sekolah berterima kasihlah kepada mimpi buruk itu Fang menyumpahkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang bisa dia katakan sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati sembari memakan makanan yang di belinya di Kedai Tok Aba hingga kesekolah untunglah dia tidak terlalu terlambat karena sekarang masih menunjukkan 07:28. Dua menit sebelum gerbang tertutup. Fang bersyukur kepada siapapun yang telah membiarkan gerbangnya belum tertutup. Tapi ketika dia melihat Boboiboy yang tengah bersandar di gerbang itu dia langsung menarik apa yang barusan di katakannya.

Sambil bersumpah serapah dia melewati Boboiboy dalam bentuk Halilintar yang menyeringai melihat Fang yang biasanya tidak terlambat, menjadi terlambat seperti ini.

Fang berjalan sambil di iringi oleh Halilintar, yang melipat tangannya ke dada sambil melihat Fang yang masih bersumpah serapah, sembari sesekali tersenyum ketika mendengar Fang yang menyuruhnya menjauhinya ataupun mempercepat jalannya ketika dia tidak mendengarkan perintah Fang.

'sungguh kau benar-benar Tsundere Fang' Kira-kira itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Halilintar, ketika melihat wajah Fang yang sudah semerah tomat, yang mencapai ketelinganya Halilintar hanya terkekeh-ria melihat Fang yang sudah seperti tomat matang, ataupun kepiting rebus. Fang masih marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi, dan merutuki mimpi buruknya tadi malam.

Melihat Fang yang memandang kejendela, Halilintar kembali terkekeh sembari mendengar perkataan guru yang memperkenalkan anak yang tak asing di mata Halilintar.

"Nah perkenalkan dirimu," ucap itu

"Ah, iya. Namaku Ochobot, sepupu Boboiboy. salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" ucap anak itu yang di ketahui namanya adalah Ochobot, dan bersepupu dengan Boboiboy." Boboiboy yang merasa di panggil melihat kedepan dan seketika, Boboiboy Halilintar langsung ingat dan langsung tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Ochobot yang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau duduk di samping Fang anak yang sedang melihat ke jendela itu." Ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk dan sedikit memperingati Fang yang ternyata tak memperhatikannya ketika berbicara. Ochobot mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Fang yang ketika di tegur langsung menghadap kedepan.

Dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan Ochobot, Halilintar yang melihat itu langsung memicingkan matanya, cemburu kemudian dia berdehem-ria yang membuat pandang-pandangan itu terputus, ketika Fang yang mendengar dehemannya langsung menengok ke arah Halilintar yang masih memicingkan matanya kearah Ochobot.

 ***Skip Time, Saat Pulang Sekolah.***

Fang membereskan bukunya yang ada di mejanya 'lah masa iya di muka Boboiboy dia memutuskan, akan ke perpustakaan dengan Ochobot untuk mencari buku yang bagus. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, ketika Halilintar menghadangnya dan bertanya, "Mau kemana kau Fang?" ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya ke dada, menunggu Fang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Fang tak menjawab, tapi mengacuhkannya dan berlalu ketika melihat Ochobot melambai kepadanya di belakang Halilintar. Halilintar yang merasa diacuhkan langsung menatap sinis arah pandangan Fang, yaitu Ochobot.

Ochobot yang merasa di pandangi langsung memandang Halilintar, sembari tersenyum sinis. Halilintar yang melihat Ochobot memandang sinis dia membatin 'walaupun kau yang memberikanku jam kuasa ini aku tak akan pernah memberikan Fang padamu . . . Ochobot'

Seolah tau Ochobot ikut membatin 'oh, aku tentu saja tak akan memberikan Fang kepadamu sepupuku yang mesum' batinnya kuat. Tiba-tiba muncul 'lah semacam hubungan Lips Stick *Author di rajam hujan Halilintar listrik* di antara mereka.

Fang yang berjalan di depan mereka, langsung berbalik dan menatap mereka karena merasa ada yang ganjil, dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ochobot dan Halilintar yang merasa di pandangi langsung merubah mimik wajah mereka dan mengubah pose berjalan mereka dengan Halilintar melipat tangannya di dada dan pandangannya sedikit melihat wajah Fang yang imut ketika mengerinyit, sedangkan Ochobot langsung berjalan dengan santai, sembari memasukan tangannya dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Fang.

"Fang buku apa yang akan kau pinjam?" tanya Ochobot, ketika mereka telah berhadapan dengan tumpukan buku yang berjejer rapi di hadapan mereka.

"sepertinya, aku akan meminjam buku The Golden Compas karena menarik, ketika aku menonton Filmnya di Bioskop beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap Fang sembari tangannya yang kecil menjelajahi deretan buku Fiksi barisan G.

"Memangnya kau suka dengan hal-hal yang bukan hal nyata?" tanya Hallintar sembari melihat buku Novel Halo, aku Di sini!

"Seingatku, kau tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang tidak nyata." Ujar Halilintar sembari membaca novel tersebut.

"Fang, coba kau kemari aku menemukan buku yang kau cari, dan sebuah buku yang menarik." ujar Ochobot, Fang yang mendengar itu langsung pergi melihat apa yang Ochobot katakan.

"E-eh. . . , i- i- i- ini-" ucap Fang terbata, sembari memegang kepalanya yang mulai di serang oleh sakit kepala yang sangat berat, dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap dan hitam. ia pingsan.

hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Ochobot yang memanggil namanya dan Halilintar yang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Cahaya Malam, di takdirkan bersama dengan Cahaya Pagi" kata-kata ibunya terngiang-ngiang di kepala Fang. Ochobot yang melihat tangan mungil Fang yang bergerak, langsung mendatangi Fang yang wajahnya di penuhi oleh peluh.

"Apakah, Fang sudah bangun?" tanya Halilintar, kepada Ochobot yang menggenggam tangan mungil nan kecil milik Fang yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Sepertinya ia belum bangun, tapi . . . kenapa dia pingsan ketika melihat buku bersampul bulan sabit, dan matahari itu? Kenapa, ketika kita ingin membukanya, buku itu tidak bisa terbuka? Dan, mengapa penjaga perpustakaan itu bahkan tak mengetahui adanya buku tersebut, dan menyuruh kita untuk membawanya pulang?" tanya Halilintar bertubi-tubi, sepertinya dia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Ochobot, tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Ochobot mengacuhkannya, menghela nafas dan mengatakan, "Halilintar, sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya, aku pulang duluan, kau jaga dia, dan biarkan dia beristirahat."

Halilintar, mengangguk dan membiarkan Fang beristirahat ketika di lihatnya Ochobot yang beranjak keluar, dan pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya dan Fang bersama.

Fang membuka matanya, dan begitu ia melihat dia di kamarnya.

Bersama Halilintar di samping tempat tidurnya, T-tunggu Halilintar di samping tempat tidurnya. Begitu menyadari dia, dan Halilintar di dalam satu kamar, ia langsung gelagapan pasalnya, ancaman Boboiboy terngiang-ngiang kembali di kepalanya. Halilintar yang melihat Fang bangun langsung memeluk Fang dan mencium Fang telak, yaitu dibibirnya. Fang tersentak begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah berada di bibirnya, begitu menyadari itu adalah bibir Halilintar. Fang dengan segera memberontak .

"MMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH" Halilintar yang merasakan Fang memberontak langsung menggigit bibir bawah anak itu agar bisa masuk.

"AAAAKKKHHHH" Fang menjerit tertahan, tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan Halilintar langsung mencium anak itu penuh nafsu dan Beringas, Fang sudah tak dapat berkutik ketika Halilintar menciumnya dengan beringas, pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Seperti ketika Taufan melakukan 'itu' kepadanya" Halilintar yang merasa 'mangsa'nya" sudah tak berkutik lagi, langsung membuka satu persatu baju sang 'mangsa' di mulai dari jaketnya, dan ciumannya sudah menurun ke daerah sensitif Fang yaitu, lehernya. Ia membuat Kiss Mark di seluruh permukaan kulit, leher Fang yang halus nan putih.

 **Dan . .** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Saya Php-in kalian, wwwwwww~~~~~**

 **Bagi yang ingat saya, saya salut, slow claps buat kalian, dan ya benar sesuai perkiraan kalian, saya author yang waktu itu.**

 **Buat kalian yang gak tau, ini adalah dasar cerita punya saya tahun xxxx pada hari ulang tahunnya BBB, wekks, gomen itu di sensor karena sudah terlalu berkarat. Lel.**

 **Okeh, selahkan tereak sama saya di kolam review~~~~ /AuthorModeMavokOn/**


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika Fang masih kecil, ibunya akan selalu menggumamkan suara-suara yang entah bagaimana menenangkannya hingga ia bisa terlelap dengan lebih mudah. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, Fang akan kesulitan tidur ketika malam tubuhnya akan merasakan sakit luar biasa, seakan-akan ada yang menghancurkan dan memasang kembali setiap persedian-persendiannya. Setiap harinya selalu sama. Namun semua rasa sakit itu berganti dengan rasa lelah setelah malam bertukar dengan pagi. Ketika pagi ia akan terlalu lelah bahkan untuk bergerak dari tempat tidur. Terkadang ada saat ibunya tidak berada bersamanya, dan pada masa-masa tersebut Fang akan merasa seperti ada yang mencabut seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya secara bersamaan dan berulang-ulang.

Hingga, pada usianya yang ke tujuh, ibunya menghentikan kebiasaan mereka.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau tidur begitu nyenyak putraku?" Ia bertanya kepada Fang sembari menatap matanya, Fang tak dapat menggambarkan apa yang saat itu ibunya pikirkan dan emosi yang tertampilkan olehnya.

"Karena, kau tahu bahwa kau di sayangi." Ucapnya sembari mengusap puncak kepala Fang yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ini tak seperti biasanya, karena pada saat-saat seperti ini Fang pasti akan merintih-rintih kesakitan. Tetapi yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah ketenangan yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya terhanyut ke dalam dunia mimpi. Ia bahkan tak dapat membuat dirinya membuka mulut dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Lalu seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya, Ibu Fang bertanya dengan suara halus, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan hingga Fang hampir tak mendengarnya, "Apa kau belum mengerti sayangku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Fang, ia menghentikan tindakannya mengelus-elus kepala Pang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga Fang. "Keluarga ini butuh sinar lebih baik, dari dirimu putraku . . . Dan karena kita adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga harus tetap bersama . . . Selamanya, Pang."

Dan meskipun Fang melihat wajahnya sekarang, ekspresi yang di tampilkan oleh ibunya tak akan bisa ia mengerti karena ia masihlah terlalu kecil.

"Tentu saja iya bu, jika aku pergi, aku akan kembali." Jawabnya kepada sang ibu, kebingungan memilih antara terhanyut dalam mimpi atau menjawab perkataan Ibunya.

"Kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi, suatu saat, karena kau memancarkan cahayamu. Cahaya yang kau pancarkan adalah cahayamu, sinar yang hanya di pancarkan olehmu yang bernama cahaya malam atau _Night Light_ , kau di takdirkan bersama dengan cahaya pagi atau _Morning Light_. Karena itulah, ketika kau begitu marah dan sedih malam akan selalu menemanimu, anakku."

Sang Ibu mencium kening Fang lalu berkata, "Nah, sekarang waktunya kau tidur, selamat malam, Pang." Ibu Fang beranjak setelah melihat Fang mulai menutup mata.

"Masalahnya adalah, apakah kau akan berhasil tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri atau tidak sebelum ada yang manandaimu tanpa izin, bahkan jika kau berhasil melewati rintangan tersebut, kau akan di bingungkan dengan pilihanmu yang ada," Kemudian, pintu menuju kamar Fang tertutup.

Di luar dari kamar tersebut, wanita yang telah melahirkan Fang itu, memerintahkan pelayan kepercayaannya untuk membawa Fang pergi dari rumah itu sejauh-jauhnya, tanpa perlu melihat kebelakang, dan untuk tak menghiraukan teriakan dari wanita itu sendiri yang membelah malam.

Sang pelayan kepercayaannya itu membawa pergi Fang, entah karena apa tapi anak itu tertidur dengan sangat lelap, melupakan dunia dan tetap terus tertidur tanpa peduli apapun, tak tahu menahu kalau ia tak akan bisa melihat ibunya lagi.

 _ **Beberapa tahun kemudian.**_

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba, nafasnya tak beraturan, ia merasa kepalanya mulai sakit dan ada perasaan aneh di dadanya. Ia bermimpi sesuatu dan dia mencoba untuk mengingat lebih banyak tentang mimpi tersebut, namun setelah nafasnya menjadi beraturan kembali, dan kepalanya sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi, ia sudah melupakan mimpi tersebut.

"Mimpi aneh," Gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia punya perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa mimpi tadi lebih dari sekedar bunga mimpi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya seolah mengatakan kalau ia melupakan hal yang penting. Ia mengambil kacamatanya dari meja laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum terbiasa dengan pandangannya yang menjadi lebih jelas, ia berjalan keluar dari tempat tidurnya karena penasaran dengan waktu, ia mengambil jam kuasa yang ada di mejanya tadi. 03:28. Merutuk ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke lantai bawah.

Sembari berjalan-jalan menuju ke dapur, Fang mencoba lagi untuk mengingat mimpinya. Kali ini ia dapat mengingat sebagian dari mimpinya, ada seseorang yang terasa pernah ia temui di suatu tempat, walau tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajahnya Fang cukup yakin jika orang itu adalah seorang perempuan paruh baya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti . . .

"Seperti apa?" Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri lagi, berusaha lebih keras mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang di katakan wanita itu.

'–Karena kita adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga harus tetap bersama . . . Selamanya, –'

'Masalahnya adalah, apakah kau akan berhasil tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri atau tidak sebelum ada yang manandaimu tanpa izin, bahkan jika kau berhasil melewati rintangan tersebut, kau akan di bingungkan dengan pilihanmu yang ada,'

Apa maksudnya perkataan itu artinya? Batin Fang, gagal paham karena kalimat-kalimat tak bersinambungan itu. Semakin ia memikirkannya semakin bingung ia di buatnya. "Argh!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seluruh bagian dapur itu berubah menjadi terang karena lampunya di nyalakan.

"Fang, berisik. Sedang apa berdiri di depan kulkas seperti pencuri begitu?" Itu adik angkatnya, Ying. Fang tersenyum dengan gugup, ia tau jika Ying tak suka di bangunkan lebih pagi dari seharusnya dan dia juga sensitif terhadap suara yang menggema sampai ke kamarnya.

"Ah, itu, err . . . Aku sedang kesulitan tidur dan ingin minum, apakah kau keberatan jika aku meminum jus jerukmu, Ying?" Tanya Fang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menghindari tatapan meneliti Ying.

Kali ini Ying sepertinya mengampuninya mungkin dia lelah belajar seharian dan tak punya waktu untuk membuat jam tidur pentingnya, "Terserah, yang penting sekarang cepat tidur, aku tak tahan mendengar suara langkah kakimu," Terkadang Fang bingung yang jadi adik di sini siapa sih?

Dengan segera setelah Ia meminum jus jeruk milik Ying, dan berlarian pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelah melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang dan melepas kacamatanya, Fang menarik selimutnya hingga ke dekat wajahnya, hanya meninggalkan dari hidungnya sampai ke atas untuk bernafas. Selagi menunggu tidur merenggut kesadarannya, ia membiarkan pikirannya berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Apa mungkin itu artinya mimpi dari masa kecilnya? Itu mungkin saja. Fang adalah anak yatim piatu sebelum di adopsi oleh nenek Ying. Selagi berfikir, tanpa sadar Fang malah menyandarkan dirinya ke penyangga kasurnya.

Tapi menurut neneknya Ying, Fang di tinggalkan di depan pintunya tanpa ada penjelasan apapun, hanya dengan sebuah selimut kecil berwarna pink pastel. Tunggu, apa mungkin neneknya berbohong? Namun rasanya agak sedikit tidak mungkin, mengingat nenek Ying sangatlah tulus merawat Fang, mengajarinya segala hal yang di butuhkan seorang anak kecil, memberinya kasih sayang lebih banyak dari pada cucu kandungnya sendiri. Ia pun menjadi yakin jika mimpinya hanyalah bunga mimpi dan tak berarti apapun, maka karena tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, Fang menutupi seluruh badannya dan kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm yang sudah setiap hari ia atur untuk membangunkannya telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan benar.

Burung-burung yang ada di luar jendela Fang juga telah bersuara dengan sangat semangat, ia pun, dengan sedikit–Ok, mungkin banyak- keengganan menggosok kedua matanya. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak yakin jika ia memiliki mimpi lain selain yang pertama ia impikan, ia bahkan sudah melupakan apa isi mimpinya sebelumnya. Dasar.

Ia dengan malas bergerak menggapai kaca matanya yang di letakkannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Berdiri sembari menguap kecil, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Setelah dia selesai melakukan kegiatan ritualnya, Fang memasuki kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Saat ia mandi, pikirannya sedang berada di suatu tempat yang lain, membuat waktunya seakan berlalu cepat, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menyelesaikannya. Fang bahkan sudah mulai menggunakan baju seragamnya. Dia dengan anggunnya bersolek di depan cermin, melihat–mengagumi- dirinya sendiri selagi memakai baju, Ia lalu dengan tenang memasangnya sembari melihat jam. Angka tujuh sempurna yang terpampang di sana seolah mengejek Fang, mengatai kalau ia sudah buang-buang waktu sedari dia bangun pagi tadi.

Maka, dengan keindahan nol perseratus, Fang melempari dirinya dengan tasnya sendiri dan melesat dengan kecepatan super sonik ke tempat tujuannya. Enggak betul-betul kecepatan sonik sih, tapi kecepatan kekuatan jam Bayangnya lebih cepat dari kemampuan berlari manusia biasa. Karena Fang sedang sial atau sebab dewi Hecate sedang sakit, adiknya Ying, sakit dan bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, dan Ying menyalahkan semuanya secara sepihak kalau ini salah Fang, jadi ketika ia melewati Kedai Tok Aba, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sarapan untuk di makan di jalan.

"Permisi, Tok Aba, tolong pesan satu gelas coklat panas," Ucapnya sembari menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sang kakek tua penjual coklat yang cukup terkenal di pulau itu. Tetapi, bukannya melihat si kakek, Fang melihat seorang pemuda dengan umur seperantaraannya sedang menopang dagu bosan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi bersemangat dengan segaris senyum hangat di lempar ke arah Fang.

"Oh, Tok Aba sedang pergi sebentar untuk mengambil gelas yang tertinggal, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membuatnya?" Tawarnya kepada Fang, sedangkan sang pemilik nama dengan tergesa melirik jamnya yang menunjukkan kalau tak lama lagi pintu gerbang di sekolahnya akan tertutup jika ia tak bergegas ke sana.

Fang mengangguk cepat, matanya beberapa kali bergerak liar menunggu pesanannya sedangkan orang di depannya terlihat terhibur, ia sama sekali tak bergerak melakukan tugasnya dan hanya tersenyum, namun pada akhirnya ia bersuara juga setelah beberapa lama karena sepertinya pikiran rasional Fang tak sedang benar-benar ada padanya.

"Jadi, pesanannya?" Fang hampir memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding jika ia tak ingat ada di mana karena malu.

Dengan cepat ia mengulag pesanannya ke pemuda itu yang membuatnya selagi tersenyum, terhibur entah karena kelakuan Fang yang menurutnya lucu atau wajah Fang yang telah memerah karena menahan malu.

Ketika pemuda–yang di ketahuinya adalah OchoBoy saat bertanya berapa harganya, yang tentu tak mungkin bertambah, tapi siapa tau?- itu akan memberi minuman pesanannya, Fang merasa ada sedikit perasaan panas dan lembab dari tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi ia mengenyampikan perasaan itu dan berlari menggunakan kekuatannya sembari bersumpah serapah dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan yang dilewatinya dan meminum minuman yang di buatkan oleh si pemuda tadi. Eh, tapi rasanya tak seperti buatan kakek BoboiBoy itu atau si topi dinosaurus-atau-apalah-itu yang biasanya akan terlalu manis bagi Fang atau terlampau hambar bagi lidah Fang. Yang satu ini cukup manis tapi tak terlalu banyak hingga tak pahit untuk Fang.

Oh, sial. Fang belajarlah untuk fokus ke apa yang ada di depanmu karena kau hampir saja mencelakakan seekor titan?!–

Wah, salah deskripsi–

Tapi beruntunglah berkat kekuatannya atau keberuntungannya yang tertunda datang, dia jadi tak terlalu terlambat karena sekarang masih jam 07:28.

Yang berarti dua menit sebelum pintu gerbangnya tertutup. Fang bersyukur kepada siapapun itu yang telah membiarkan gerbangnya terbuka.

Tapi karena dia melihat siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar di sana, Fang segera menarik kembali pemikiran baiknya barusan. Kali ini bersumpah serapah secara terbuka agar terdengar oleh orang itu, ia melewati Sai yang menyeringai melihat Fang yang tak biasanya datang terlambat sekarang melakukan kebalikan dari kebiasaannya. Maka dari itu, Fang terpaksa berjalan beriringan dengan Sai yang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Fang meledak, "Dasar, Sai jangan ikuti aku seperti itu, kelas kita mungkin bersebelahan tapi bukan berati kau bisa seenaknya mengikutiku hanya dengan alasan kalau kelas kita dekat!" Sai hanya mengacuhkannya dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa karena dia tau itu hanya alasan baginya untuk bisa memarahi Sai pagi-pagi sekali dan melepaskan sebagian amarahnya, "Dan pergi sana, memangnya kau tak tugas piket kali ini, bukannya giliranmu?" Tambahnya sembari mempercepat jalannya dari Sai.

"Dasar, Landak ungu Tsundere," Bisik Sai kecil selagi menyeringai.

"Apa katamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Tapi entah bagaimana hari ini Fang membuat dirinya merasa –lebih dari biasanya- sedikit tak ingin lepas dari dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Huh, Sai, kamu 'kan memang lengket bareng dia melulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Fang berjalan masuk ke kelasnya, ia mendapat beberapa untaian kata selamat pagi dari hampir semua perempuan di kelasnya, hampir ya, kalau semua nanti kepala Fang jadi besar karena terlalu percaya diri. Dia mengangguk ke arah BoboiBoy–Dengan wujud Halilintar entah dalam rangka apa- duduk, kemudian menenangan nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah selagi memandang ke luar jendela.

"Berdiri! Selamat pagi, bu!" Teriak ketua kelasnya, spontan membuat Fang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung ikut menyapa sang guru serempak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, silahkan duduk. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ibu berharap kalian akan bersikap baik kepadanya dan mencoba untuk berteman serta mengenalkannya terhadap lingkungannya yang baru." Guru itu pun melihat satu persatu kursi yang ada lalu tersenyum kepada murid yang berada di sebelahnya, "Nah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu,"

Murid itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan hangat, matanya sempat berbenturan dengan manik merah Fang, untuk sesaat ia memberi seulas cengiran yang terlihat seperti meminta maaf. Sang guru berdeham karena suasana canggung yang ada karena menunggunya memperkenalkan diri.

Ia buru berdeham, "Ah, iya. Namaku OchoBoy, sepupu BoboiBoy. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," BoboiBoy Halilintar yang merasa di panggil, melihat ke depan dan dalam sekejap BoboiBoy langsung mengingatnya dan melemparkan senyum kecil ketika OchoBoy melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sedangkan Fang, ia sudah lupa apa yang menyebabkannya merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat, merasa perlu untuk mengingat kembali di mana. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika wajahnya menjadi manis saat berkonsentrasi, dengan bibir merah tipis ranumnya sedikit mengerucut serta alisnya mengernyit, cukup untuk membuat yang melihat berdecak lidah (BoboiBoy) dan tersenyum sendiri (OchoBoy).

Hal ini juga tak luput dari pengawasan sang guru yang tajam.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di samping Fang, anak yang terlihat sedang sibuk di dekat jendela itu." Ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk dan sedikit memperingati Fang yang tak sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri ketika berbicara. OchoBoy mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Fang yang ketika di tegur langsung mengenyahkan pemikirannya dan fokus melihat ke depan.

Tapi kemudian pandangan mereka saling bertemuan. Halilintar yang menyaksikan semua itu langsung memicingkan matanya cemburu, ia kemudian berdeham-ria yang membuat pandang-pandangan itu terputus ketika Fang menoleh ke arah Halilintar setelah mendengar dehemannya. Puas akan reaksi yang ia dapatkan, akhirnya Halilintar memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah OchoBoy sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap ke papan tulis.

* * *

 **Ini re-make dari cerita sebelumnya, singkatnya, ini cerita yang sebelumnya udah di perbarui. *kedip-kedip-kedip***

 **Karena Piring sayang kalian** ** **Piring bikin ini** :3**

 **Ini juga di buat karena Piring ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview serta mengikuti cerita Piring, 7 Jenis Ciuman.**

 **Btw, ini bakal jadi rate M lho, kalau udah selesai.**

 **Masalah pairing? *senyum jahat***

 **Pilihan nasib Fang berada di tangan para pembaca~~~ /Digantung/**

 **Tapi tunggulah hingga dua bulan yang akan datang untuk terbitnya ya~~~ *kedipKedipLagi* /Dibakar/**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi itu adalah saat yang tenang, semua makhluk bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memulai aktivitasanya setiap hari. Begitupun Fang, adik dari Kaizo itu baru saja mendaftar di salah satu sekolah menengah keatas untuk bersekolah. Tak ayal ia begitu senang, bagaimana tidak Fang yang jarang di perbolehkan keluar akhirnya boleh bebas setelah merengek tak mau lagi homeschooling kepada kakaknya yang _**bro-con**_. Suasanyapun tak jauh berbeda dari yang selama ini ia harapkan, masih hijau alamnya, semuanya juga serba berwarna-warni tak seperti kamarnya yang hanya abu-abu monoton. Sepulang sekolah pokoknya Fang akan kembali meminta kepada Kaizo untuk mengganti warna cat kamarnya.

Padahal sudah sekolah saja ia harus bertengkar luar biasa panas dengan abangnya.

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu...**

Kaizo baru saja bangun dan melihat kalau adiknya tak mengucapkan salam pagi seperti biasanya, tapi diam saja, ia juga baru menyadari kalau Fang tak menyiapkan satupun keperluan abangnya, "Hei, Pang. Kenapa kau masih belum meyiapkan baju, makanan, dan juga air panas untukku?" tanya Kaizo keheranan, tak biasanya adiknya seperti ini.

Fang lalu mengambil sebuah kertas kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata di atasnya.

 _ **Fang tak ingin lagi menuruti keinginan abang kalau keinginan Fang sendiri tak abang turuti juga.**_

Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Kaizo bungkam.

' _Masih berkeinginan seperti itu si Pang ternyata'_

Maka ia terpaksa tak sarapan, pergi ke _cafe_ dengan baju kusut, dan mandi air dingin. Kasihan, salah sendiri sih.

Dan saat Kaizo pulang dengan loyo ( _Badmood_ dari rumah ia bawa sampai ke tempat kerja, di sana ia melampiaskannya).

"Aku pulang," tak ada yang menyahutinya, sambil melepas sepatu. Samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki. Dari tangga rumahnyapun turun adiknya, ia bersidekap tangan sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya mulutnya bergerak-gerak, komat kamit (Merutuki Kaizo tentunya).

Kaizo tercengang dengan wajah _Blank_ tapi masih diam, ia pergi dapur untuk memasak makan siang (memang gilirannya) ia tak terlalu menghiraukan adiknya yang masih dengan kondisi yang sama di kursi makan, wajahnya sekarang ikut di tekukkan.

Sampai Kaizo yang gemaspun luluh melihat tingkah si adik.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi, kau harus berjanji untuk menceritakan semuanya secara mendetail, tak kurang apapun dan jujur atas semua kejadian yang kau alami saat bersekolah," Fang bersorak-sorai, ia pun berlari ke abangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kaizo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecih saat melihat reaksi Pang yang agak berlebihan menurutnya.

' _Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti akan menyesali semua perkataanku'_

.

.

Dan, disinilah ia. Berdiri dengan senyum merekah, tanpa menyadari ia sedang di pandangi oleh hampir seluruh murid sekolah itu di depan gerbang masuk. Beberapa diantaranya sudah jatuh pingsan, terenyuh karena gemas dengannya. Langkah-langkah kakinya serasa ringan, ia dengan sengaja memang datang agak sedikit terlalu pagi untuk bisa lebih leluasa melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah.

" _ **Tolong jangan usik kedamaian dengan keberadaanmu yang tak diinginkan, Fang**_." Itulah nasihat abangnya saat mengantar dengan mobil kesekolah, padahal dia sudah bilang akan berjalan sendiri ke tempat itu. Maka jika tak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya, ia akan menyendiri menikmati kesehariannya di sekolah di suatu tempat dengan tenang. Yap, ia memang memiliki pikiran untuk memulai sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain selain Kaizo. Entah hanya _Author_ atau _Readers_ , pernyataan ini memiliki makna tersendiri.

Saat berkeliling Fang mendapati suatu fenomena alam yang tak biasa, dari kejauhan ia melihat awan biru tergeletak sembarangan layaknya sampah di kursi dekat sebuah pohon besar. Penasaran ingin melihat lebih jelas, dan menyentuh secara langsung seperti apa itu awan. Fang mendekat.

Perlahan benda asing yang ia kira adalah awan mulai berbentuk seperti manusia, orang itu ternyata hanya menggunakan seragam yang dimodifikasi dan memakai topi berwarna biru.

Ketika sudah sangat dekat, Fang mendekatkan kepalanya kedekat wajah orang itu. Abangnya kembali bersabda, _**"Jangan terlibat dalam masalah, sebisa mungkin kau malah harus menjauhinya. Terkecuali jika ada yang mengganggumu dan ketika kau sudah menjauh baru kau boleh menonjoknya di hidung. Sampai patahpun akan kudukung!"**_

Dasar abang sesat.

Fang mendekatkan kepalanya karena mengira orang itu adalah mayat, jasad, mumi, yang dibuang karena sudah tak terpakai lagi. Makanya dia memastikan apakah orang itu masih bernafas atau tidak. Dan dia ternyata masih hidup, dia mengeliat!

"Uhrn...Coklat, ice choco satu..." Mengigau pulak!

Tempat yang tadinya senyap dan hanya terdengar suara hewan dan alam itu sekarang terisi oleh suara renyah tawa seorang anak belum masuk masa pubertas.

Ia masih tertawa sampai meneteskan air mata bahkan saat orang yang ditertawakannya bangun.

"E-eh?... kenapa kamu tertawa nona?"

Sontak Fang berhenti tertawa, ia diam mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Oh itu, habis kau tadi itu berceloteh saat tidur. Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran ya?" Ejeknya, Fang sepertinya tak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya ini, karena kalau iya dia mendengar... orang itu harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia dan mengecap tinjuan maut special dari Fang.

"I-iya sih, tapi tunggu. Apa yang nona sedang lakukan di sini? Tersesat? Karena seharusnya yang tau tempat ini hanya aku dan–"

Fang menyela dengan cepat, matanya menyipit tak suka. **" A"** Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada setiap huruf kata.

[Last edited; 16-09-16]


	5. Chapter 5

Pertandingan.

Fang kalah, Gempa sendiri terperangah ketika mengetahui kalau dia menang dengan selisih sedikit dengan teman tapi rival dekatnya tersebut, yah lantaran Gopal ternyata lebih sering membeli makanan di kiosnya dari pada pemilik kekuatan kegelapan bayangan. Fang kesal, tapi masih tetap stay cool. Soalnya kata mamah kalau kalah sekali dalam awal pertarungan itu belum menentukan juara hasil akhir.

Boboiboy Halilintar menang, lomba lari tanpa kekuatan tapi menang juga dia ternyata, kalahnya jelas pula. Fang tertinggal enam belas jengkal tangkan dari Halilintar, ok ini ternyata tak semudah yang ia kira. Halilintar ternyata memang pelari yang handal dari menggunakan kekuatan atau tanpa kekuatan sekalipun, Fang sudah kehabisan nafas saat ia mencapai finish tapi si merah masih tetap datar saja memandang kedepan dari bangku istirahat, agak blank tapi jika kau tanya Fang, itu bloon. Enggak ada yang nanya pendapat situ.

Fang menang. Dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega, dia menjadi pelayan cafe, Benar-benar pelayan. Di cafe khusus perempuan, dengan aksesoris tembahan lebih dari yang biasanya dia pakai, Blaze yang hanya bermodalkan kelakuan kekanakannya tentu kalah sebab dua alasan.

Pertama, dia pernah buat ulah dan menyebabkan dirinya tak terlalu di sukai dan agaknya di musuhi. Kedua, pamornya kalah karena dia yang bertampang memang kekanakan dan terlalu berisik kalah dengan Fang yang malu-malu tapi sadist mengenakan baju pelayan scribbleSexyscrible French style...With tight black stocking yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kakinya yang jenjang, membuat seluruh wanita di cafe itu berkerumunan meminta lebih sering dari biasanya untuk di layani olehnya, apalagi tiba-tiba di cafe khusus tersebut ada para pria yang juga meminta untuk di layani dengan sedikit modus membuatnya mengambil barang yang terjatuh atau membantu membersihkan baju yang terkena noda makanan.

Oh apakah sudah di sebutkan kalau Fang juga memakai telinga kucing serta ekornya yang...berada di bawah...Kalian sudah tau kan?

Blaze gigit jari, apalagi ketika Fang mengambil sapunya yang terjatuh dengan wajah memerah serta dadanya yang memang rata tak terbalutkan apapun terlihat untuk dipandang dengan leluasanya. Saat dia telah mengambil sapu tadi ia keheranan ketika seketika ruangan yang tadinya ramai jadi senyap, bahkan tak ada yang berteriak. Lah wong mereka pingsan kok, Blaze bahkan mati-matian menahan darah yang tiba-tiba merembes keluar tanpa ijin dari hidungnya.

Air kalah, dia kalah, diulang. Dia. Kalah. Egonya rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping di hadapan anak ungu itu.

"Air, kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu sedari awal kita bertemu?" Fang bertanya malu-malu.

"T–ti-tidak..." Sial sejak kapan dia jadi tergagap-gagap seperti itu?

Fang melepas kacamatanya dan duduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya. Oh iya, begitu.

Fang meletakan wajanya di dada Air. Nafas Ais seketika tercekat di tenggorokkan, "Katakan kau kalah di babak ini," Godanya penuh hasrat. Badannya menegang, yang bawah setengah jalan.

"T–tidak ak-kan," pikirannya hampir ada setengah hilang.

Tiba-tiba tangan Fang sudah melingkar dengan erat di tubuh Ais dan dia mendongkak ke atas untuk melihat Ais dengan wajah memelas tiada tara, mata yang tidak terlindungi oleh kacamata, juga wajah yang sebagian di tenggelamkan di dada Ais. Sudah hilanglah akal pikiran Ais.

"Ya." Sudah Fang duga, dia menang. Beranjak berdiri dengan tersenyum licik, Fang menepuk-nepuk pipi Air yang memerah entah karena merasa marah atau kecewa. Hanya Air, tuhan dan Fang yang tau. Tunggu...Fang?

Terlalu senang dengan taktiknya yang berhasil, Fang memilih berdiam diri duduk untuk membaca di perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang duduk di bangku depan meja perpustakaan tempatnya saat inii berada, mendelik ia melempar pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya.

Taufan melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Pada babak ini aku menantangmu untuk lomba menatap,"

"Lomba–Apa?"

"Lomba saling menatap di mana para peserta (biasanya berdua) membuka matanya, menatap satu sama lain selama yang mereka bisa sebelum salah satu diantara mereka berkedip dan permainan diakhiri dengan menangnya orang yang tidak berkedip." Jelasnya agak panjang, jujur saja dia agak sedikit kelelahan menjelaskan masalah ini kepada pemuda di hadapannya, seharusnya dia tau.

Boboiboy sejak kecil sudah berlatih bersama ibunya saat sang ibu sedang melipat baju atau senggang–Oooops!

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Ciuy! Taufan pasti menang. Dia menyeringai dalam hati, tertawa jahat dalam pikiran.

"Ok, kita mulai."

"T-tunggu dulu!" Fang mengucek matanya, mempersiapkan diri.

"Huh, Siap atau belum sih?"

"Iya, iya, bawel."

"Stare!"

Fang menatap tepat di mata Taufan, entah mengapa dia merasakan hawa buruk.

Mereka beberapa saat begitu...hingga...

"Ugh...Emhnnn..." Fang mulai ingin mengedipkan matanya, 'Sudah saatnya' pikirnya.

Taufan masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ngeh...Ckstk, Kpfew!" Kejut Fang menunjuk Taufan dengan ujung jarinya seperti ingin menembak.

Kaget tentu saja Taufan langsung berkedip secara refleks dan pertahanan diri agar matanya tak tertusuk benda tajam.

"Hei! Jangan menunjuk menggunakan Laser!" Protes Taufan, dia tertipu oleh Fang! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!

"Street Rulez Man!" gelak Fang di sela-sela kemenangannya yang terasa manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **IT END?!**

 **Homina-homina-homina, Saya sedikit kecewa dengan gaya tulisan saya sendiri *Sedih buaya***

 **Tapi ya sudahlah, masih belajar ya begitu. Mau sampai kapan?**

 **Saya lelah.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita aneh bin ajaib milik author yang otaknya setengah ada setengah malas ini~**

 ***Bisik-bisik* Sebenarnya ekor yang di pakai oleh Fang itu kurang nyaman untuk di pakai karena...itu di masukan ke dalam...Hehehe~~~~~**

 **Silahkan membayangkan~~~~~**

 **[Last edited; 18-09-16]**

* * *

 **Kalian tau? Kalau sebenarnya ada bagian untuk Thorn dan Solar?**

 **Saya merasa senang kalau kalian penasaran.**

 **Bagian ini belum End~```**

 **NOT YET MY PEOPLE!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**?, Peninggalan jaman kuno.**

Seseorang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu sambil menghindari jebakan yang di buat untuk melindungi harta di kuburan berumur berabad-abad itu, ia tersenyum saat menemukannya, "Wah, wah, wah. Lihat apa yang kita temukan disini..."

Ada sebuah peti mati. Peti mati itu tak lagi bisa di beritahu bentuk asalnya, tapi ia berani jamin jika peti mati itu awalnya di sepuhkan emas.

"Saatnya keluar, untuk sekarang akan ku tinggalkan di sini sebelum yang lain datang mengangkutnya." Ucapnya lalu perlahan-lahan keluar, paling tidak dia harus sedikit menghormati sang pemilik makam bukan?

Ia telah lama ingin meneliti mumi jaman firaun bersama dengan saudara kembarnya Halilintar, oh jika saja dia ada di sini Halilintar akan sangat iri dengan ekspedisinya saat ini.

 **[Last edited; 19-10-16]**


End file.
